Alto Stratus
Alto Stratus was a native of the rain soaked world of Jabiim. Stratus was in charge of the CIS-backed Jabiimi Nationalists Army during the Clone Wars. Stratus was not only a respected and powerful leader, but also a skilled and deadly warrior who wanted to lead his troops. Biography Alto Stratus was born on the backwater planet Jabiim, and quickly became disillusioned with the Republic and the Jedi Order. When the Lythian pirates killed his parents, when Trandoshan slavers raided his world and when his people were decimated by the brainrot plague, Stratus never forgot that neither the Republic nor the Jedi sent aid to Jabiim in its time of crisis. Stratus' hatred of the Republic grew over time, and he turned into a very vocal opponent of the Jedi. The outbreak of the Clone Wars only fuelled his anger, and caused Jabiim to secede from the Republic. He made several Anti Jediism speeches to the Jabiimites, reminding those gathered of the Republic's reluctance to intervene in the countless troubles Jabiim endured over the years. These speeches became popular on many Separatist worlds.Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02 The Clone Wars The Republic eventually reached Jabiim, though it arrived to stop the Jabiim rebels from granting the CIS mining rights to the planet's ore-rich core rather than to help its people. Stratus, with the help of Count Dooku's best assassin Asajj Ventress , battled the Republic constantly, isolating the Republic's Shelter Base by drawing their forces out into battle. However, he was using only his Jabiimite soldiers at this time; he was holding back his droid forces to attack Shelter base itself. Stratus led the attack against Shelter base, riding a pair of repulsor boots alongside his elite Nimbus commandos. During this time his unnamed female cousin was also killed; her legs were crushed by a Republic walker and she had been shot in the gut with a blaster. She died in Stratus's arms. Later he would ask blood for blood, and personally killed the Rutian Twi'lek Jedi General Norcuna, leader of the Republic's invasion force. Shelter base was destroyed in the battle, and Stratus even survived an attack by Commander Skywalker. He retreated after the fall of the Republic base, though he was soon informed that his troops had cornered a group of Jedi younglings. The Master-less apprentices had been led into a minefield, and Stratus led the attack. Skywalker attacked Stratus again, though a nearby explosion flung both to the ground, separating them before Anakin could strike Stratus down. Stratus was later rescued by one of his troops. The next attack was at Cobalt Station, though Stratus gained extra support in the form of powerful A-series assassin droids sent by Count Dooku himself. The Padawans again defended against Stratus' attack, although many were killed. Stratus himself stabbed one Jedi, though his leg was severed by another, Kass Tod. Badly injured, he became a prime target for Padawan Aubrie Wyn, who killed Stratus' last Nimbus guard. Then, wielding two lightsabers, Aubrie moved in for the kill, though Stratus was able to shoot her with a concealed blaster. Yet even this did not save him, for Aubrie fell atop Stratus as she died, plunging both blades into his chest. Both died, though the Jabiimites would still continue to fight the Republic. Personality and traits Alto Stratus was a charismatic leader who chose to lead, not only from the front, but also through speeches. He gave several moving speeches prior to the Republic invasion of Jabiim where he was able to rally support for the Separatist cause.Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02 Likewise, during the war he had numerous chances to give impassioned speeches to his soldiers to help fuel their morale while fighting in the killing fields of their homeworld. Stratus was a skilled fighter who chose to fight with a sword, rather than modern weapons such as blasters. During the Second Battle of Jabiim Stratus demonstrated his fighting prowess when he killed an impressive number of Jedi in hand to hand combat. He even dueled Anakin Skywalker twice, and survived both times. When mortally wounded Aubrie Wyn struck him down, he merely called both the Jedi and himself as casualties of war before dying. Notes & References External Link See Also Category:Commanders and Officers